Paradise
by brianusn
Summary: I had an idea for a sequel to Prometheus and plan on writing a little bit at a time. Hope you all like it. I will definatly be adding chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was dreaming. She was back on board the Prometheus sitting at the desk in her quarters studying the computer images of the drawings Charlie and her found in the caves. She felt strong hands on her shoulders, rubbing the tension out of her muscles and tendons. "Oh Charlie, you know the way to my heart." She closed her eyes and gave a moan of satisfaction. She smiled and touched his hands. Something was wrong. The strong, smooth hands that she was all to o familiar with were wet and rough. She opened her eyes and looked at his left hand. The hand was burnt. Charred skin with pus and blood leaked out of the appendage soaking her night gown. She stood up suddenly and turned around in shock. It was Charlie or what was left of him. His naked, burned body stood before her. His eyes were gone, replaced by dark holes leaking liquids onto the deck. Charlie lipless grinned mouth opened and he raised his burnt arm pointing to her, "You were wrong Elizabeth. More than you know. I can feel it inside me trying to get out." His words were guttural and scratchy. His body began to shake as he dropped to his knees. His chest began to rise up and down as if he was being punched from the inside out. Charlie's chest burst open and a horror rose from within. Wet with blood and gore with small razor sharp teeth. It turned to face her and let out a shriek. Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. She woke up screaming with David at her side shaking her. "Ms. Shaw, wake up, you're having a nightmare". She sat straight up in her makeshift bed. Her clothes and skin soaked from sweat. "Are you ok?" David asked releasing her. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. What a horrible dream. How long was I asleep?" she asked, still breathing heavily. "Not long. It has come to my attention that the ship is slowing down. We must be close to our destination." He helped her to her feet and she braced herself holding onto David's arm. "Did you check the star chart?" she asked. "Not yet, I was on my way when I heard you screaming. It must have been some nightmare." He wiped some sweat above her brow with a cloth. "It was the worst yet. Charlie was there again, but this time, this time something happened to him." Even though the memory of the nightmare was fading, she was still chilled to the bone about it. David handed her the cloth and walked to the center of the room. He manipulated the controls and the three dimensional star map surrounded him. "It looks like we are at our destination. Or close by it." David said as Elizabeth walked up next to him. "We are here, and the planet is here. The ships automatic drive slowed us down here as soon as we entered this system. Once the ship slowed down, it began sending off a signal directed to the planet. It seems as if it's an automatic signal built into the programming of the ship. I have no way of preventing it." David hit a few controls on the panel and zoomed into the ship on the display. "We are actually almost in orbit around the planet. Wait a minute. There seems to be a signal resonating from the planet's surface towards this ship." David hit more controls on the panel, but to no avail was unable to get them to work. "It seems that we are no longer in control of this vessel. It looks like something else has control." The ship shuddered and the map turned off. "Yes, it looks like we lost complete control. Well, Ms. Shaw, it looks like you are going to have the answers you seek sooner than you think. The planet is guiding the ship in. All we can do is sit back and wait." Unable to see due to the ship not having any windows Elizabeth felt trapped. She sat down on the platforms deck with her legs hanging over the edge. Well, she thought, this is it. She hasn't felt this anxious since the Prometheus touched down on LV-223. She was prepared to die, but not without getting some answers first.

The silence started to unnerve Elizabeth since the ship shut down. David packed up their belongings and she followed him to the ships entrance deep in thought. What if they killed her soon as the hatch opened? What if they didn't kill her, but experimented on her? So many thoughts that it sent shivers down her spine and caused her wound to itch. It was healing like it should, but just thinking about the monstrosity that she had pulled out of her wanted to make her gag. They stood before the hatch and waited. They waited ten minutes before Elizabeth couldn't wait anymore. "Let's open it up David. Doesn't seem like we are getting a welcome party." She said. She put on the helmet and stood back as David hit the hatch controls. The door slide open.

It was dark outside of the ship. Two moons gleamed in the sky above. Their shimmering lights beaming down on the planet's surface giving them an almost daylight view of their surroundings. It took Elizabeth's breath away. It was a city. "David, what do you think?" she asked. David looked around in astonishment. "It is fascinating. I did a scan and the planet is breathable for you. I am picking up multiple life signs, but faint. The city seems bio-organic like the ship." He pushed a few more buttons on his suit. "Elizabeth, something doesn't seem right. The life signatures should be a lot stronger for a metropolis of this size. It seems abandoned." They left the ship and headed for the first structure. The planet's surface was rocky so they had to watch their footing where they stepped. "For a home planet of our creators, it sure doesn't look like paradise." Elizabeth said. "No fauna, no water, nothing but rocks." David ran his hand over the surface of the structure. "Look at this Elizabeth, this building has something that looks like its growing over top of it." He snapped a piece of the growth of the wall and held it in his hands. "It's like some kind of organic material. A resin of some sorts not belonging to the building." It crumbles into dust in David's hand. "He looked at the other structures of the city. "It's on a few more of the buildings. It seems to seep out of them." He said pointing to the other city buildings. Elizabeth looked around at what David was referring too. "Your right, that stuff looks like it doesn't belong. Maybe it's like moss or something." David pulled another piece off the building. "It looks dead, whatever it is. Like it's been on here for awhile." He pulled a small tube from his bag and took a few more pieces of the resin and placed it in the container. "I would like to analyze this when we go back to the ship. Let's continue." They walked on through the dead city glancing at the behemoth structures. "This is unbelievable. There should be someone here. How else could the ship land at this point?" she asked. "It is quite possible that the landing was automated Elizabeth. These Engineers could possibly be extinct and there power source is still functioning. If we could find a control center, I could possibly link to it and collate for some answers." David said. "Look at that structure over there. It looks like the bay that held the ship back on LV-223. But there are seven of them. All opened except one.


	2. Chapter 2

The ancient chambers panel lit the dark room with a pulse of red light that cast an eerie glow throughout it. The cryogenic chamber came alive, sliding forward with a hiss as a slow fog crept out of the sarcophagus. Inside he laid. Connected to tubes and a breathing apparatus, he began to stir. The chamber was fully lit when he stood up and shook his head to clear the affects of The Deep Sleep. He was the last of his people on this planet. His purpose before The Deep Sleep was to ensure the Scourge was controlled or destroyed.

It happened fast. His people were divided. One group that created and cherished life, and the other group who thought they were inferior to everything and were meant to rule the universe. They cared not about creating beauty and life, but to create monstrosities to destroy whatever his people created. They are the reason his people are all but extinct. The group was banished from the planet during the uprising by The Elders. They took to space thought never to return. But The Elders were wrong. What they didn't know was the group also took The Life Seed in their ships. They must have set up a base of operations somewhere in the universe to enact their revenge. When they returned, The Scourge came with them. And his people died. The Evil Ones seeded the planet from above and once the eggs hatched, no one was safe. The demons unleashed upon the planet wasted no time killing everything they came in contact with. Once they got you, you wished for a quick death. If you were not killed, you were taken away to breed more of the creatures. It was a never ending cycle until nobody was left or it was stopped. He stopped it, but it was too late. His people were gone.

One of The Elders, before he was taken, handed him the weapon he needed to destroy The Scourge. But he warned that it would not only destroy the beasts, but all life on this planet, leaving it barren and uninhabitable. So he launched the weapon into the atmosphere and the poison rains came bringing with it a new kind of hell. Once the rain started, he went into The Deep Sleep knowing if he remained awake, he would also die.

He knew that life would never again flourish on this planet. Yet he remained. He knew out there somewhere in the stars, his evil brethren were still alive. His plan was to wait for their return. He set the chamber to automatically wake him if any ships came. As he stood there staring at the glowing panel and the recorded hologram of the ship landing, he knew they have arrived once more. This time, he was ready for them. It was his turn for revenge.

He accessed the other chamber and stood in the middle of the floor as a pulsing blue light scanned his body. The floor of the chamber opened and a bio mechanical armored suit wrapped around his tall body encasing him. A faint hiss was heard in the chamber as the suit sealed. Another hole in the floor opened and a large weapon slid up next to him. It looked like a bio mechanical hand cannon. He grabbed the weapon and slung on over his broad shoulder running toward the hatch to confront his enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

"David, what's wrong?" Elizabeth said as they stood before the hanger door. David was messing with the panel and turned to face her. "It seems that these doors were intentionally disabled. No matter what I do, I can't get it open. It appears to be damaged." Elizabeth walked up next to him, looking over his shoulder. The panel itself was intact, but the symbols to operate it looked melted. "It looks like some kind of corrosive material caused this. See the burn marks?" she said pointing at the outer edges of the hole. David examined it more in depth and replied "Why just this door though? All the other hangers are empty and open. Why prevent access to this one?" he said. They stared at the panel for a few seconds and decided it was time to move on. Elizabeth wasn't really concerned with the hangar doors. There was so much more to look at throughout the city. Elizabeth felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as they walked away from the hanger, but she shook it off and pressed on.

They decided to check out the dome structure in the middle of the city. It was massive and had the characteristics of a place of importance. Maybe this was the central hub of the city. The doors to the building were open, so they didn't have to worry about finding a way in. Inside the building was a big chamber. In the center were four gigantic throne like placements set next to each other. And around the outskirts of the chamber were what looked like seating for many people to look down upon the thrones. Almost like an arena. Wait, she thought, not an arena, but a government building. Maybe this was where decisions were made or court was held. Something caught David's attention and he walked to the center by one of the large seats. He was looking at something on the ground as she took in the rest of the area in awe. "Elizabeth, look at this." He said, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. She walked over to where he was and saw what he was looking at. A large hole went into the floor behind one of the thrones. They both peered into it, careful not to get to close to the edges. "Something melted through this floor. Look, it goes down throughout the levels below us. And the burn marks around the edges of the hole are just like the marks on the control panel at the hanger." David said, pointing around the edges of the hole. "It could have been some kind of chemical spill. Molecular acid has this kind of effect, but not as extreme." Her voice echoed. Something else caught David's attention in the dark corner of the chamber and he walked over to it. "Elizabeth." He said as he knelt down. "Look." She walked over and a chill ran through her when she saw what he was looking at. Curled up on the floor of the chamber was a crab-like creature, with a long tail. "What is it?" She said as her wound on her stomach began to itch. "Whatever it is, it's been dead a long time. There is nothing left but a skeleton." David replied as he tried to pick it up from the tail. It crumbled to dust in his hand. "Maybe it was a pest like a rat on earth, or a roach." He stood up dusting off his hands. "David, let's get out of here." She said as she scratched her stomach. "I don't know what happened here, but I have a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't good." They headed for the door, when something on David's suit started to beep. He looked at the bracelet he was wearing and looked at Elizabeth. "The ship has been breached. I rigged it to notify me as a safety precaution. Something opened the hatch and is now onboard." David said, as they both rushed for the door. Elizabeth remembered the Engineer back on LV-223 and how violent it was. If it was anything like that one, they were in trouble. They couldn't afford to let it destroy the ship. It was there only ticket off this planet. If they survived.


	4. Chapter 4

He hit a few symbols on his biomechanical suit disengaging the auto lock down system of the ship. The hatch slid open and he stepped in slowly in case it was a trap. Knowing the ship couldn't fly without a pilot, he needed to find out what went on. Have they left the ship? He walked down the long passageway, checking corners just to be safe. When he arrived at the control chamber, the first thing he did was check the Deep Sleep pods. They were empty. He went past the pilot chair and went to the navigation panel. He sat in the seat and picked up the Chazar flute. Playing a few notes, the holographic map came up surrounding the chamber in a glowing, blue light. He manipulated the panel to run a trace of where the ships last point of origin was. The image traced the path from this planet to an outer rim sector planetoid. He had no recollection of that sector at all. He ran his hands once more over the controls and the holographic image disappeared. He wanted to find out who was piloting this ship, so he decided to access the ships image log. The playback was instantaneous. Grainy, holographic images started to play before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They looked like his kind, but were much smaller in size. There were two of them standing around in the control room. One activated the ship in the pilot chair and the other sat in the navigation chair. The image faded once the ship became activated and started to take off. These beings were of The Created. The similarity between his species and theirs was almost identical.

The Elders were in control of The Created. He knew very little of it. He did know that they were hand-picked by The Elders to be part of The Created ceremony on different worlds. It was a one way trip for them, but they and their kin received the highest honor among his people if they were chosen. That was all he knew. He was chosen as Protector, so his life focused on leading his people against the rebellion. After his people started getting killed by The Scourge, that all changed. His planet and people were decimated and he was left alone to launch the weapon to stop the monsters. If they were to get off world, trillions of The Created would become extinct.

He stopped thinking about it and focused on the images he just saw. So they are here. The one he saw speak his language is who he was interested in the most. He could find out what happened on that planet. He looked around the control room and noticed the interior design. It was a bomber. The same ship The Evil Ones used to launch The Scourge eggs onto the planet. He paused looking around the chamber and was deep in thought. Then his eyes got wide and he looked at his feet and the platform he stood on. The cargo hold was underneath. He ran with a purpose down a passageway to one of the ladder wells that descended deep into the ship to the cargo holds main entrance. He was starting to shake as he operated the panel to open the doors. A loud hum was heard and the doors began to slowly open. What he saw made his mouth drop. He blinked his eyes as if he was seeing things, and he wasn't. Before him, lay rows upon rows of eggs. There were thousands of them. The cargo hold was filled with The Scourge. He noticed the blue light that shimmered above the eggs. At least they were inside the containment barrier. He breathed a sigh of relief and was turning to leave when something caught his eye. In between one of the sections that were holding some of the eggs he saw a body. It was hard to see because of how dark it was down here, but it was lying prone between the eggs. He peered carefully over the edge to get a better look at the body and gasped at surprise. It was one of The Evil Ones of course, but what made him gasp was looking at the chest cavity. It was blown out. He was infected by the monstrosity. That's when he noticed one of the eggs next to the body was opened. He stared in horror at the scene in front of him. His thoughts dwelled on this scenario and how the same thing happened on a massive scale here. One by one his people were killed or taken by The Scourge. He remembered his kin as their mouths opened in agony as they birthed the beasts that would decimate his people. He was so deep in thought, he wasn't aware of the dark shadowy form uncurl from the wall behind him. It awoke from its hibernating slumber as soon as the giant cargo doors opened. The beast grabbed him behind the neck with such force; he dropped the cannon to the floor in shock. It turned him around and yanked his helmet off of his head. His eyes staring into the black, eyeless head, he began to kick and scream trying to get away. The creature slammed his body to the floor of the cargo hold so hard, he almost passed out. The creature knowing that it weakened its prey once again grabbed him behind the neck and carried him over to one of the eggs enclosed in the protective barrier. It forced his face down below the blue light causing a strange sound to emanate from the blue barrier. His face hovered inches from the egg as the creature secured him firmly and let out a slow hiss. By the time he started to come around from being knocked to the floor, the egg began to open. The pedals spread apart in one quick motion. Before he could scream, the creature sprung from the egg with a loud screech. And then there was darkness.


End file.
